Mary
by Nea Poulain
Summary: "Mary. Mary. Mary. Mary." No pasa nada. No va a aparecer. "Mary. Mary. Mary. Mary." No pasa nada. Los fantasmas son amables. "Mary." ¿O no?


**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcan es de J. K. Rowling, la leyenda de Bloody Mary adaptada es de alguien y Liliane Zabini es mía.

 _Este fic participa en el reto temático de octubre "Bloody Mary, la niña de la curva y otras leyendas urbanas" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

* * *

 **Mary**

* * *

―No seas gallina, no va a pasar nada.

―Pero dicen que si la invocas…

―¡Tonterías! Los fantasmas no hacen eso, son agradables. Has visto al que hay en casa, ¿no?

―Pero… podría…

―No seas idiota, ya verás.

Una vela encendida. Dos velas. Tres velas. Forman un triángulo frente al espejo.

―Sólo es un espejo normal, los fantasmas no cruzan los espejos.

―Casi dan las doce, tengo miedo.

―Gallina.

―Mi mamá no sabe que estamos aquí.

―No nos hubiera dejado venir si le hubiéramos dicho la verdad. Mira, ya verás que no va a pasar nada, ella no va a aparecer. ¿Listo?

Tic. Tac. Casi dan las doce.

―Mary.

Una campanada.

―Mary.

Otra más.

―Mary. Mary. Mary.

―Billy, tengo miedo.

―Mary.

―Billy…

―Mary. Mary. Mary.

―Billy, por favor. Tengo miedo.

―Mary.

Un grito. Dos gritos. Tres gritos.

Y el sonido de un cuchillo penetrando en la carne. Y después, silencio.

* * *

―Billy Bell y Alice Shafiq. ―Los cadáveres ya no estaban, los habían limpiado. Pero aún quedaban las marcas de sangre por toda la sala. Liliane Zabini frunció el ceño, preguntándose qué demonios podían hacer allí dos niños como Billy y Alice la noche anterior―. Sus padres no sabían que estaban aquí. ―Volteó a ver a James, que por algún motivo no podía dejar de ver las manchas de sangre―. ¡James! ¿Me estás escuchando?

―Sí, lo siento ―respondió, pasándose la mano por el cabello pelirrojo.

Clap. Clap.

―¿Llegó alguien antes que nosotros? ―preguntó Liliane―. Ted dijo que nos vería aquí… ¿Estás seguro de que a tu jefa no le molesta?

―Si esto se resuelve, no creo que le importe ―respondió James.

―No soy una auror, James, y que yo recuerde nadie me está pagando en este momento ―respondió ella. Pero no tenía caso decirle eso. Estaría allí aun si tuviera que pagar por verlo, aquellos misterios no sólo valían la pena, sino que debían resolverse a toda costa. Se acercó de nuevo hasta donde estaban las manchas de sangre―. No es posible que niños del tamaño de Billy y Alice puedan perder tanta sangre.

Clap. Clap.

―La madera de arriba rechina ―se quejó James. No había quitado la vista casi del mismo punto, intentando comprender qué habían ido los dos niños a buscar allí―. La señora Shafiq asegura que esta casa lleva más de veinte años abandonada.

―No está demasiado lejos de la casa de los Shafiq ―hizo notar Liliane―. Apenas cinco o diez minutos caminando

―Sí ―coincidió James, sin saber qué más decir.

―Y sin embargo, nadie oyó los gritos de los niños, James ―dijo Liliane―. Y no los mataron con una maldición. Murieron por hemorragia. ¿Por qué no los escuchó nadie?

―No lo sé.

Clap. Clap.

―Sólo hay sangre en esta parte, ¿verdad? ―preguntó Liliane. Empezó a caminar hacia el pasillo desde dónde se podían ver las escaleras.

―Y las velas, ¿qué significan las velas? ―preguntó James―. Están casi consumidas, las tres frente al espejo lleno de polvo. ¿Dices que la casa lleva más de veinte años abandonada?

―Sí ―respondió Liliane, asomándose al pasillo que daba a la escalera.

Clap. Clap.

―Es como si estuviera jugando al espiritismo, Liliane, ¿por qué alguien querría matar a dos niños como ellos? ―preguntó James y alcanzó a ver como ella se encogía de hombros. ¿Por qué cualquier otra persona querría matar a alguien? Esa casi era siempre su respuesta. Y él no podía dejar de mirar la sangre, casi oyendo los gritos de los niños. Solos.

―¡James! ―llamó Liliane―. Ven. ―Su voz tenía un tono urgente.

―¿Qué…? ―Caminó hasta donde estaba Liliane y la joven le señaló la pared. Había un letrero, pintado con sangre.

«Murieron porque estaban solos. ―Mary.»

Clap. Clap.

―James. ―Liliane le cogió la mano, nerviosa―. Tenemos que salir de aquí. Ahora.

Clap. Clap.

―¿Qué? ―James la miró con el ceño fruncido.

Clap. Clap.

―Son pasos. Bajando la escalera.

Clap. Clap.

* * *

 _Andrea Poulain_

 _A 27 de octubre de 2015_


End file.
